


Fair Day

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of the week long fair that orcurs every year, and your friends, the Princes decided that their smitten uncle should take you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of the week long fair that orcurs every year, and your friends, the Princes decided that their smitten uncle should take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

When you woke up this morning, you did not expect to be greeted with the sight of the King of Erebor in your kitchen cooking breakfast. Looking more handsome and relaxed, wearing his everyday clothing as he does in his kingly robes. 

You call to a visiting friend, "um, Fili?" You turn your head to the approaching footsteps behind you belonging to the Dwarrow Prince. He smiles sheepishly, and you have to ask. "Fili," you start affectionately but sternly, "why is your uncle here? Surely, you're not in enough trouble for him to come here himself?"

He continues to smile sheepishly, "he's not here for me or Kili. I asked him to meet us here, as we're going to the fair!" You knit your brows in confusion at the handsome blonde dwarrow next to you. He smiles fondly before calling for his brother. "Y/N, he's here to see you! You keep disappearing whenever he's managed to get the guts to ask you to dinner. He's had a huge crush on you, and now you can't refuse! He's here to have breakfast with us!" He smiles and winks at you. 

Kili approaches you and Fili and says to you, "uncle says you have enough time for a decent shower before yours is ready", and returns to the kitchen and continues helping. 

Still a little confused about how you got in to this situation, you head down the rest of the hallway to the shower. Unbeknownst to you, the princes were up to no good, telling their uncle that you had told them to go ahead and that he was to stay and have breakfast with you shortly. 

You had just had enough time for a good 20 minute shower, and to get dress to see Fili nod to his dark haired brother, and says, "We'll see you two at the fair!" You can feel Kili smirk and laugh to himself, just as the princes ran off leaving you alone with their uncle, who now has taken to stare at you. 

Your eyes widen in panic, not sure what to do or say. You suddenly become so concerned about what you're wearing, you don't notice a deep voice in front of you clears his throat, and you stop fidgeting with your clothes and look up slowly, freezing the moment you lock eyes with the King of Erebor. He was even more beautiful up close.

To be honest, you thought the King very handsome, how could he not be, his sister, and her sons, Fili and Kili were all very good looking. You weren't ready to admit to anyone or aloud that you yourself had a huge crush on Thorin. And now being alone with him in your home made you nervous. Not for your safety, he was one of the best warriors of the Mountains and an honourable man, you were nervous because of how handsome, very unattached, and lovely you thought him. You could only slowly back away, starring at him. You knew that he had better start talking or no-one would be talking.

As if by some extra sense, he spoke, "Hello Y/N, I'm Thorin, Fili and Kili's uncle, but you probably know that!" He slowly closed the gap between you. You almost though of making a run for it, not sure where you'd run to. "I can see you're a little nervous, but I'm not going to hurt you." He closed the rest of the gap between you and himself, and stopped you from getting to the door behind you. "come," he gently takes your hand and leads you to the meal table and brings you the best breakfast you've ever had. You wondered how or where he learnt to cook like this. You were so nervous, you didn't speak a single word to him the entire meal, or during the wash up, despite his many questions. 

An hour after, he locates a midnight blue cloak, matching his tunic, he takes it later for you, and he places your forearm in the crook of his elbow, he leads you to your front door, and continues, "I was so pleased when Fili told me that you agreed to spend some time with me today. Thank you. I hope you don't mind if we take a walk a path that's not the on the main road. Fili assures me that there's a lovely path to the week long fair that starts today."

You had never been to any to week long fairs in the past years and the only person who knew this was Fili and he clearly must have told Thorin. Thorin smiled reassuringly, as he closes your front door securely behind you and he leads you to the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	2. All the Help You Can Use.....to Win A Prize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of the week long fair that occurs every year, and you spend part of the day with the handsome Thorin. You meet up with Dwalin, who tells off Thorin, you win a prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Within a 30 minute walk, you and your companion had arrived at the fair. The fair this year was located along the road between Dale and Erebor. You had never seen such a sight, there were colourful tents here and there, booths of all sorts in abundance throughout the fair site, and ticket game booths with long line ups. There even were medical care tents, and rest stops. You felt a little overwhelmed, and then a strong hand followed by it's arm, wrapped it's way around your waist and pulled you to it's owner, Thorin.

"Are you ready?" asked the handsome ravened haired King.

You released a breath of nervousness, "I think so!" You looked to the smitten dwarf next to you, with a sweet shy expression.

Smilingly, with his arms still around you, he takes your other hand in his, "come, let's see some things first, and we then can have some lunch!" You were led through parts of the fair. All around you, sights, sound, and smells came to you. Children running, playing, laughing, and have a great time. You were so taken by your surroundings and the happiness of being with Thorin, you didn't notice his best mate and brick wall, Dwalin, following you two. 

It wasn't much later when you and Thorin met up with Fili and Kili. Kili piped up, "Dwalin said that he'll meet you in the same spot as last time." Thorin nodded in understanding. Fili mention to Thorin that you had to pick up some groceries for the upcoming week and seeds to grow yourself. Thorin insisted on coming with you to shop and for the Princes to take your groceries back to your home after lunch. You easily found everything you had on your list and with Thorin's help, you got a far better deal than you would have on your own.

This care and attention Thorin was showing you, you truly began to believe what Fili had told you this morning, that Thorin does care for you. Fili leaned in and said to you, "thank you for not ratting us out to uncle. He really does love you, we were just really tired of his pinning for you!" He smiles, and continued by asking if it would be ok if Thorin came over, and used your hot tub tonight. He and Kili would set everything up. You didn't know why Fili was asking, but Thorin and the Princes have always been very good to you, so you quickly agreed. 

"Y/N, do you mind if Thorin joins us for dinner tonight?" Fili asked in a slightly louder than normal volume, clearly to get Thorin's attention. It worked. 

"Oh," you looked from Fili to his uncle, "Yes, of course," you looked right at Thorin, "Please join us for dinner?" 

He smiled, and accepted. 

The princes took you purchases from you, and began on their way back to your home, you called to Fili to make sure they got everything ready at home. You were now left with the King, just as your stomach began to groan for lunch.

He looks to your stomach and became excited by an idea, "come on," he said happily, taking your hand, and leading you to a booth, "here, you have to at least try one of these. I had one last year, and it's good fun." You and Thorin progressed in line. Finally at the front of the line, "2 please?!" The attendant nodded and gave you and Thorin a serving each. Thorin exchanged the food for 2 meal tickets.

"Thank you, sire!" 

"There's no need for such formality with me. You don't need to call me 'your majesty' or any such thing!"

"I certainly can't call you 'uncle'!" He chuckled softly. You smiled shyly, and he led you to a nearby condiment station and dressed his meal with a red and yellow condiment sauces. 

"Then, please call me Thorin!" He insisted. "Here, the red is made from tomatoes and the yellow is from something that I think is called mustard seeds. This is called a 'hot dog'." He took you to a nearby picnic table and placed his food on a plate and then down on the table. "Please wait here, I'll get us some drinks." 

"Thank you, I think I have the drink tickets!" You replied as you handed over 2 tickets. "Do you want me to come?"

"Yes, but please stay here and keep the seats, I shouldn't be too long. Dwalin's in line and should be back to join us soon." He smiled, and was off. You sat and waited, Dwalin was indeed first to join you. You recognized this dwarf as someone you saw Fili and Kili talk to earlier.

Not waisting any time, knowing Thorin would return shortly, Dwalin blurted out, "Ok lass, surely one of the Princes told you that Thorin has been in love with you for years?"

Startled, you nodded your head 'yes', "cause I've noticed the way that you've been looking at Thorin." He looked over his shoulder and saw the returning royal dwarf. "Now quickly, Fili has told me that Thorin's coming to dinner tonight. When Thorin returns, invite me to dinner also, I want to make sure Thorin does come and you both use your hot tub tonight." You nodded.

Thorin returned with your drinks, and you thanked him for your drink. Thorin sat and groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" asked the warrior dwarf of his friend.

"I'm not sure, Oin says that it's that I've been over using them. He tells me that I could do with a 'hot tub', what ever that is?!"

"Well, you're certainly welcome to use mine tonight if you'd like, you too Master Dwalin. Fili and Kili have told me that they'll be getting it ready, or at least they should be, for use tonight!"

Having just finished their lunch, they paused to look at each other, as if unsure, a look you noticed. "It was Fili's idea," clearly referring to Thorin, you pressed on, "I would of course, be happy to offer Master Dwalin dinner as well." You saw the blank expression on Thorin's face staring at you. "I won't be offended if you refused, I'm sure Fili asked as a way for you both to relax." You now felt silly and childish for now mentioning it, and you got up from your set and began to walk away, felling like crawling under a rock to cry. You turned slightly to see Dwalin push Thorin to get up and follow you. Looking ahead, "oh, forget I said anything!" Whimpering a little, "It doesn't matter!" Feeling a little raw and low, you gave the king and bow and thanked the men for a 'lovely' day and made your excuses for leaving. 

Dwalin glared at his life long friend, and in a low but harsh tone, "what are ye doing? She offered you dinner and use of a hot tub to soothe your body. I've been waiting to try one out! It's not my fault ye've been in love with her for years and never done anything about it." He continued to scold his friend, "we are going, ye will be charming, ye will tell her you love her, and ye will find a way to marry her so we don't have to listen to you moan about her for another 50 years!" He now looked at his friend with some compassion, "she's clearly adores ya, heck, she even puts up with Fili and Kili." That got a smile from a no longer stunned Thorin.

Dwalin and Thorin slowly followed you as you passed booths being set up activities for tomorrow, and spaces for jugglers, and a play matches, and even a large chess board being set up with the ground as the game board. Dwalin called to you a few steps ahead of them, "lass, if yer speaking true of your offerings of dinner and the like, Thorin and I will be happy to accept." Your eyes brighten and your lips smile your 'yes'.

The three of you walked on through the fair, past various other stalls and booths on your way home. You stopped at a booth that looked ready, but there wasn't a line up. You looked at the activity booth and at the prizes. You didn't hear Dwalin beside his friend, whispering and encouraging him to play and win you a prize. Prizes that mainly were fabric toys and dolls, one which was a 12 inch doll in Thorin's exact image, something that Dwalin didn't miss that caught your eye.

The raven haired dwarf commented, "the person on duty says that the booth is indeed open, but no-one comes untill later in the week." You looked at him, hope in your eyes that he'll play, and win you a prize. "Ok, I'll play." The royal dwarf conceded, now wanting to indulge you, and it didn't take him long to win a prize...for you. "alright, Y/N, which prize would you like?"

You smiled, and point to the doll of Thorin, "that one!" 

He was surprised when you received your prize, "really, that one?"

You nodded enthusiastically, "yes this one." you held the gift tightly to your chest. "Thank you Thorin!" You already cherished the doll. You blushed under his curious gaze. Thorin excused himself for a moment seeing someone he needed to talk with, leaving you alone with Dwalin. Dwalin took this chance to ask you for your feelings towards his friend. It only took a single look for Dwalin to know you could easily and quickly you could fall over the edge in love with his friend. 

In a moment's time, "Come on now Thorin, get a move one. I've had enough of the fair for the day!" Barked the brick wall of a dwarf, to which Thorin returned to the small group, and the three of you set off for your home. Dwalin decided to force your travelling party to take the more 'scenic' route home, by 'scenic' route, Dwalin wanted to take the really long way home, the route he wanted, took over an hour for you and the 2 dwarves to get to your home.

After what seemed like a long distance, you could see your house coming into view. "Here we are. Let's see if the Princes have set up?!" 

They had, and the incredible sight it would be after dark. The patio dining area-slash-hot tub area was elegantly set up, with candles of various shapes and sizes were placed in selected places. It would be an intimate, private, romantic atmosphere after dark when the candles were lit. It seemed that the Princes and Dwalin, and who knows who else, seemed to be determined that you and Thorin would get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	3. A Beautiful Evening with Your Oldest Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young princes and Dwalin finally get Thorin to spend the evening with you, and you get a magical evening with the dwarf of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Dwalin did his best to get Thorin talking to you, but Thorin wasn't easily sociable or talkative. So Dwalin decided he try and get you to get Thorin talking, whispering in your ear, to ask Thorin about his childhood, and travels. You managed to get Thorin to tell you about his childhood, a childhood of duty, training for eventual kingship, but also a childhood of joy and fun, with his friends, and his younger brother and sister. 

After what seemed like a long distance, you could see your house coming into view. "Here we are. Let's see if the Princes have set up?!" 

They had, and the incredible sight it would be after dark. The patio dining area-slash-hot tub area was elegantly set up, with candles of various shapes and sizes were placed in selected places. It would be an intimate, private, romantic atmosphere after dark when the candles were lit. It seemed that the Princes and Dwalin, and who knows who else, seemed to be determined that you and Thorin would get together. 

You were very pleased that Dwalin had accepted your invitation to dinner and the hot tub, and even more pleased that Thorin came. You had the best day you've had in years, and it was because of people you cared about, and whom cared for you. Even if one of them might be clueless, Thorin. You hoped that the prize you chose today, might give Thorin a clue to your affections for him.

The afternoon passed by at a steady pace, the Princes cleaned inside your home, Dwalin chopped firewood for you, and Thorin helped you willingly planting your new seeds and helped with gardening maintenance. You nodded your head towards the young princes as they came out to collect some firewood to take round back. You were so pleased with his contribution to the gardening, you inquired to where he picked up his gardening skills. You missed the looks shared between the young Princes and Dwalin behind you.

You took Thorin to a separate gardening patch area, and having Thorin help you plant your herbal and medicinal seeds, he commented that Oin would be impressed and a little jealous of your herbal medicinal garden. You sat up, shyly smiling at the compliment, "really?" you asked hopefully, Thorin smiling in response. "Well, please extended my compliments and his welcoming to any clippings from my garden when grown. I would be honoured if he had any advice of improvement or further instructions for my garden." Thorin slightly bowed his head and promised to relay your message to his personal and the royal apothecary.

Standing up, wiping excessive dirt off your hands from gardening. "Ok, gentleman, if one of you could get the backyard cooking pit lit, we can start slow cooking the main part of the meal. The fire lights should be near the cooking, and I'll bring the out the first thing to cook" Dwalin grunted and headed straight to the backyard.

You went inside with Fili, Kili and Thorin, who went to the kitchen, while you went to wash up better and to change into something comfortable, clean but still appropriate for dinner. When you came back to the kitchen, you found Thorin peeling potatoes to boil cook and then to mash, and the princes nowhere to be seen, but heard in the cellar, no doubt getting a beer keg. The yet uncooked stew was also no longer in the kitchen.

"Dwalin's taking the stew to start cooking, and he'll," you both hear the back door open and close, to see Dwalin come in to the kitchen, "he has returned for the B.B.Q. cooking utensils." you point to the hook where the items are kept. The brick wall of a dwarf grunts in acceptance and heads back out. You looked around to find the peas you hoped to sneak in later in enough time to cook the peas just as dinner would be ready.

While Thorin finished to preparing the potatoes and put them on a slow boil, the princes came up from the cellar with a large beer keg. Thorin took Fili's end of the beer keg, while Fili took a chance to tell you that Dwalin's brother Balin says that he remembers you, and that he, Balin, thinks you need to tell Thorin who you are. You weren't sure why you'd tell Thorin, or what you'd tell him.

Deciding not to ask at the moment, you followed Fili out to the backyard, to hang out with the group while Dwalin cooks the dinner. You felt a little restless, so you began to try doing some of the little dwarrow tai chi that you could remember, and that's when Fili and Kili brought their beers over and joined you.

Thorin was happily watching you in a strangely familiar way you couldn't place from your childhood. Thorin turned his attention back to his warrior friend, and began to 'discuss' the recipe used for this part of the meal with Dwalin. That's when you heard Dwalin sarcastically say to Thorin, "yeah 'cause the Great Oakenshield is ne'er wrong!"

Startled by the mention of the 'Oakenshield', you swallowed hard. You never really put it together intil now, and you looked at Fili, asking shakily, "your uncle's the Oakenshield?" Fili smiles and nods, now Thorin and Dwalin had stopped and were watching you as well, as you now wore a curious expression. You looked to Thorin, and to Kili, asking him the same question with your eyes, and Kili also nods. You barely noticed Fili go to the kitchen and return with the peas to add to the meal, and take the now cooked potatoes to mash. Dinner was almost ready.

"Y/N, are you alright?" Thorin asked approaching you with his deep smooth voice, snapping you out of your daze.

You smiled at the handsome lovely dwarrow in front of you. "Thorin, please come!" You took him by his wrist and assertively lead him to your bedroom, "there's something I need to show you!" Upon reaching your room and opening the door and closing it behind Thorin when he entered after you. "Do you remember me, from before returning to Erebor?" You ask him, a little hopefully. 

Your dwarrow father and hobbit mother owned and ran an inn tavern that specialized in dwarrow and Hobbit quests, and occasionally Gandalf. You had your father's dwarrow ears and was much like him, while you were like your mother, beardless, and very hospitable to guests. Your mother died a few years ago, and she gave your father something special given to her when you were born, to give to you when your were older. Your parents often would tell you that around the time you were born, there were a group of special quests that were regulars, dwarrows that were considered family soon after your parents had given them sanctuary after Smaug. Your mother often told you that the day you were born, your father was on the other side of the village, trying to help other dwarrows get to the inn safely, but they were caught in a horrible thunderstorm, while your heavily pregnant mother was still trying to get their rooms ready.

One of the dwarrows they thought as family heard your mothers screams as her water broke. Their leader asked the rest of his group to help finish making ready, while he tended to you and your mother. He was the one who brought you into the world, he was known to them as the Great Oakenshield. Your parents were so grateful for Thorin Oakenshield's help, that your father named you Disa Thora after him and his sister, while your mother gave you an additional name at Thorin's request, the name you went by. You remembered the stories your father told you about Thorin Oakenshield when you were a young 'teen' dwobbit.

He looks at you curiously as trying remember. You remember to get the necklace your mother asked your father to save for you. You bring it out to show Thorin. You took a deep breath in and out, as you handed as you handed him the box containing the necklace, you shyly confessed, as Thorin was standing very close to you, holding your to him, his arms around your waist, "it seems I've been in love with you in one way or another my entire life." 

He opened the box, and stared at the beautiful necklace inside, the necklace he gave to your mother, to leave it to you, a necklace that belonged to his mother. You placed a hand on his everyday clothed muscular chest, and the other hand over the necklace holding his attention, bringing him out of his daze to look at you, "Thorin, I love you."

Thorin did something unexpected, he began to cry, closing the jewellery box, and hugged you tighter, resting his forehead upon yours, a dwarrow sign of affection. "Oh my little Disa Thora," he calls you whisperingly, lovingly, "I should have known it was you when I first saw you again in Erebor. I never forgot about you," he says quietly, rocking you side to side like lovers, placing a sweet chaste kiss on your lips, "I've missed you so much. Now you've grown up into the beautiful girl I've fallen in love with." He stops, lifting his head, at the realization of his confession. You are aware of it as his is.

There's a knock on your bedroom door that brings you both out of the secret world you both had entered, and you immediately took the necklace in it's case from Thorin, and put it back in it's place, to it it's safety behind a hidden safe. Kili opened the door, and popped his head in, "Dwalin says that dinner is ready, and desert is in the oven." Kili pops his head back out and leaves. You and Thorin follow the young brunette archer out to the now beautifully candle lit dining area outside. For dessert, you made something Fili told you was one of Thorin's favourites, apple pie made with pure Erebor honey, and for dinner was mashed potatoes, and Erebor stew (it's much like Argentine stew) with peas. 

The large beer keg that the young princes brought up earlier was a few drinks close to finished, you weren't surprised that Fili, Kili and Dwalin could put that kind of dent in such a large beer keg in only a few hours and barely be drunk. Suddenly and unexpectedly the thought came to you, and you decided to bring out a special bottle of red wine, a very special bottle your father sent to you, "for a special occasion", you weren't sure why you choose it, but it was very fortuitous that you had, it was a very rare vintage and Thorin's favourite. 

Dinner turned out to be a great success, thanks to some small changes in the recipe, and not surprisingly, Dwalin's B.B.Q. skills, and the princes beautiful set up of the dinning patio area. You couldn't thank Fili and Kili enough for doing all this and having Dwalin come. Thorin sat beside you during the entire meal, and throughout dessert, refusing to move, or to even let you, making it hard for you to perform your duties as host, instead leaving it to Fili and Kili. You managed to slip away to use the bathroom while Thorin was momentarily distracted. You happily returned to your spot beside Thorin and his arm that was protectively and seemingly always wrapped around your waist, keeping you joined to him at the hip. You received a wonderful and lovely smile from the raven haired king upon your return to you seat at his side.

When there was a comfortable and natural lull in eating and conversation, you brought up the subject of what the princes were insisting upon earlier this morning. "Thorin," looking from him, to his friend, "Master Dwalin, the hot tub make take an hour or two to heat up," at which the princes took cue's, one to take the dishes to the kitchen and the other to turn the hot tub on, "and once it's ready, I believe I have appropriate size tub shorts for you both."

Fili returned from the nearby hot tub, "Also please do not worry about the lateness of the hour, Y/N has enough space for us to stay the night!"

Thorin chided his nephew, "Fili, you can't just invite people to stay at a friend's house for the night" He continued under his breath, "no matter how much I may want to stay."

To Thorin, you counter, "Yes, he can, at least to you. You both are welcome to stay over night, the princes are both staying. I've got plenty of space and night clothes for you both."

You decided to have dessert first, and the pie turned out perfect, Thorin fell more in love with you for it. 

When dessert was finished, and the table cleared and the dishes started, Kili collected a swim suit, and towel for himself and Dwalin. You, Thorin and Fili, put away the now clean dishes, before Thorin goes to collect another bottle of wine. Fili and yourself walk together to the closet where you keep the spare men's linen, you ask "Fili, I know that this will be an unusual question and certainly unorthodox. Is Thorin with anyone?" He looks to you unsure.

You try again, "what I'm trying to ask, what are my chances with Thorin?" now blushing, "Would he think of me?" Your blonde friend smiles at you and walks away with towels and garments for his uncle and himself. You quickly grab a towel for yourself, and you close the closet door and hurry to catch him, "well?"

He continues to smile, "I think you're the only one who has any 'chance' with Thorin." This answer made your day. He nods his head towards your bedroom, "now hurry up and get changed."

You walked the short distance to your bedroom and begin to get changed, not knowing that Fili put Thorin in a nearby room to change. You both exit your prospective rooms at the same time. You and the handsome dwarrow were alone in the hallway staring into each other's eyes for an impossible magical moment. Gently holding you in place and very close to himself, Thorin brushed a stray hair from your eyes, a definite sparkle and twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle that lasted in his eyes all night, through spending a good hour and a half in the hot tub, through Dwalin saying his 'good night's', and through the young princes slipping away discreetly. Neither of you noticed it started to lightly drizzle rain, to raining harder.

It wasn't until the lightning and thunder striking in the distance, that either of you snapped back in to reality. A reality well past midnight, and far too late for Thorin to head back to the mountain. So you did the only sensible and hospitable thing to do. You demanded and flirted with Thorin shamelessly until he agreed to stay the night. 

Now you had a little Thorin to sleep in your bed, and the real one in your home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	4. Meeting New People and Reconnecting With Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning comes and brings an old friend to visit, and later you meet a 'new' friend of Thorin's as well as his gorgeous sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

He was in the corner, you could feel him there, during a sleepless part of the night, "I can feel you watching me," now sitting up in bed, "Thorin, please come to bed." He hesitated, you got out of your bed, not remembering that you were still wearing the midnight blue dress slip from under your clothing from the evening. As you went to him, his eyes widened as he watched you walk your adult body in the silky fabric. Oh, the things that dress slip was doing to him, he mindlessly followed the hand you held, leading him back to your bed.

You woke up in your bed, from one of the best sleeps you've had in a long time. As you turned over, your out stretching arm came into contact with a well defined masculine chest, and a man's hand took yours and held it. You turned to face your held hand. A companion hand came to caress your turning cheek and head, the hand slide under your neck as you completely turned onto your side to face your companion. The clasping hand had now reached for your air exposed shoulder and arm.

The hand caresses down your arm to your elbow, to your rib cage and down your back to your hips. He pulled you into the warmest, loving embrace. Nuzzled in Thorin's embrace. You weren't anywhere ready to wake up, so when he gently tried to nudge you awake, you groaned and blushed, much to his delight. You had him now addicted to how you blushed and shied in his morning blanketed and fleshed embrace. He love the way you smelt, like water mint and apple pie. 

Although you were the first to get up and shower, then you got dressed in what would be decent enough for bed and to walk around the house without getting properly dressed, and hopped back into bed. You wanted to wait for him to take his shower so you could get him back into bed after his. It wasn't long after you finished dressing, that you heard a knock on the front door, you popped you head out, and you saw Fili and Kili pass you by with their 'good morning' before heading to the front door themselves. It wasn't a minute or two before you heard Kili knock on your door, asking you to come to the little foyer. 

You were nervous but curious about why Kili would ask you to come to the foyer this early in the morning. You could hear Dwalin's voice and a similar voice from your past talking with Fili's coming from just inside the front door as you walked with Kili through the hallway to greet them. Dwalin was standing with another dwarrow in addition to Fili. The other dwarrow was shorter than Dwalin, he was the owner of the faintly familiar voice, he also had white hair, with a long white beard, and wore a deep blood red coat and had an intelligent face. His face still showed compassion, and a youthful twinkle in his eyes, not hidden by his clear years of wisdom and age.

This face, your remembered, as he was another father to you, this dwarrow was your teacher, Balin. You practically ran back to your bedroom to your robe before returning. You didn't remember to knock before entering your room and you had to cover your eyes and reach for your robe as you backed out. 

You closed your bedroom door, and put your robe on. Kili notices your stunned face, and he raised his eyebrows. You respond, "the swimming pond just happened to Thorin." He smiled and chuckled understandingly. He nods his head to the front hall, and you continued towards the door. You brightly smiled as you approached the consigliere dwarrow, and his brother Dwalin caught sight of you approaching them, and gave his brother's elbow a nudge and nodded in your direction to which Balin's gaze followed.

"Good morning Mister Dwalin," you nod to him, turning your attention to his elder brother, "good morning Master Balin." Thats when you notice that Dwalin was a little impatient, holding a bag of what could have been clothing. You knitted your eyebrows.

Dwalin grunted, and simply asked, "lass, where's Thorin?" 

You pointed to your bedroom, not wanting to say that he slept in your bed with you, but decided to instead say, "he's probably in the bathroom or changing." Dwalin grunted his 'thanks' and went to find his friend.

Looking back at Balin, "Welcome to my home, please come in and make yourself comfortable! Would you or Mister Dwalin like to join us for breakfast or something like that?" 

"Aye lass, I could eat again! Thank you!" You smiled and held up a hand to gesture to Balin to where he could find somewhere to sit. You followed Balin around the house and finally to the sitting room. You wanted to see that Balin was comfortable and settled before you sat down yourself. You got him some tobacco for his pipe and brought him some matches, and waited for him to light his pipe. Once he was satisfied with it, you opened the patio door and closed the screen door, and you headed towards a seat. You could hear that in the kitchen the princes had gotten breakfast started, and you were greeted with the sound of Dwalin and Thorin coming down the hallway in your direction. 

You only saw Thorin come into the sitting room while Dwalin went into the kitchen to cook and to keep an eye on Fili and Kili. Thorin momentarily stopped when he saw that Balin was sitting with you. Smilingly, the dwarrow king resumes walking and comes to find a seat next to you on the couch you sit on. You smile and look at what he's wearing as it's not what he was wearing yesterday. He notices your glances at his attire, and tells you that Dwalin brought him fresh clean clothes for the day. You thought it was a nice thing for Dwalin to do. 20 or so minutes later, Dwalin announces that breakfast is ready, and everyone is to come to the table.

Balin asks after the wonderful breakfast, "what's yer plans for today lass?", a question that caught you off guard. 

"Well Master Balin, I hadn't thought too much about it...." 

Thorin interrupts, "She's coming to the fair with me today. Yesterday was her very first time, and there's more I wish to show her." He smiles to you, receiving a smile from you in return.

Balin nods his head, "well good, Thorin's sister will be there, and she's expressed an interest in wanting to see you again, Y/N. She very much wanted to spend some time with you." You were genuinely surprised that Thorin's princess sister, and Fili and Kili's mother wanted to meet you.

"Really? Surely she has more interesting things to do, and people she'd rather spend time with, I'm not that interesting or important." You replied shyly, as you never thought she would have noticed you. 

"She specifically asked for you, she wants to know her sons friend better," Balin counters, and as Thorin takes your plate with his to the kitchen, he continues in a whisper, "she's also wants to know the lady who's stolen her brother's heart from him". He winks at you with a youthful and genuine sparkle in his eyes.

You lean in closer to your childhood teacher, "I've only met her a handful, and have seen her from afar many times, but is it true that she's the greatest beauty in the mountain? Is she really that lovely all the time?" He chuckled as you were bursting with questions, just like when you were his young student.

Just then, Kili came out from the kitchen, slightly exasperated, "Uncle Thorin's going on again about that restaurant in Erebor," He nods towards Balin as he sits in a chair, "Balin, do you know the one he means? He says it was called something or other like 'Sanctuary'." You perked up at the name.

With his usual knowing smile Balin answered "Yes laddie, I do." now turning to you, "It was owned and run by your grandfather and his father before him, Y/N, it was called 'Sanctuary' like the name of your father's place."

That's when the idea hit you, "Master Balin, when is Thorin's birthday?" He answered that it is in 6 months. You ask, "Master Balin, I know this maybe a bit unorthodox, but I would like to give Thorin a birthday gift, but I would need a lot of help." Balin's curiosity was peaked. "Would I be able to get ownership of the deed to the restaurant and whatever land that was deeded with it?" 

He answers "yes, it belongs to your family and wouldn't be difficult. What are you thinking of, opening it?" 

You nod, "Yes, if I can write to my father and ask if my uncle can come to Erebor and manage it, do you think that's enough time for me to get things started?" He nods. "Wasn't there a cook in the company that Thorin led to retake the mountain?" Balin nods again. "Would he be able or agreeable to be the head chef?" 

"Lass I think he would be delighted!" That was the thing to send your day down the right path. Balin looked towards the now emptying kitchen. 

You wanted to quickly ask Balin, "I have a cousin in particular that I have asked to visit, and I think will be very helpful. I believe you know him, a Mister Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire. My sisters have been asking to visit. May I write to them to come and visit with me immediately?"

Balin responds 'yes', and encouraged you to write a letter to them asking to visit and to inform them of your idea. He continued "Lass, quickly get a move on, get dressed for the day, and get that letter to your father written, while I go with my brother and the princes ahead. I'll have Thorin will wait for you. Once you finished the letter, fold it and address it, I'll take it from you at the fair, and mail it, but please make no mention of the letter to Thorin. Don't worry about getting help, I'll get the others in, you just worry about getting your uncle here. I'll write a letter to Bilbo inviting him here, and I'll have you write one yourself to add, asking him to bring your sister and cousin here with him. I can get that letter from you later." he smiles and nudges you off to your room, where you did get changed and wrote that letter. You were certain that not only your father would send your uncle, but also that your uncle would enjoy the challenge. 

You pocketed the letter to hand off to either Fili or Master Balin to post for you, and you finished dressing for the day, and left your room to find Thorin. You were happy to have more time alone to spend with Thorin, you couldn't help yourself but bombard him with questions about his life between the last you saw him in your youth and seeing him as King of Erebor. You only received a mildly flustered but amused and affectionate look from Thorin. You smiled in response, your hobbit curiosity got the better of you. You and the handsome dwarrow walked in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes.

You couldn't hold your few remaining questions in, you burst, asking Thorin about what he wanted to show you today, and asking for topics and tips to talking with his sister, Princess Dis about. You admired her, and didn't want to feel foolish trying to talk to her. He readily gave you tips and topics for discussion with his sister, and only said that he wanted to surprise you at the fair today.

About 10 to 20 minutes later, you and Thorin finally arrived at the fair today, and the fair today was almost in full swing. Thorin took your hand and led you through, taking time to show you different food booths, artisanal booths, the animal rides, he even showed you something amazing, people he called jugglers and jousters. Thorin remembered that you noticed something while leaving yesterday, and took you over to show you. There were large white and black alternating tiles in a 6 tiles by 6 tiles squares on the flat ground, and each tile was 3 or so feet in size. Upon the first 2 rows of each opposing sides there were movable statues of 2 or 3 feet in height. Some of these movable statues looked to you like horses, others like little castle towers, others looked like a pedestal with orbs atop, and other variously oddly shapes. Thorin went on to explain that this game is called Chess, and promised to explain further later.

He momentarily stopped talking, as he noticed a tall human man come towards you and your companion. Thorin joyfully greeted the man, calling him Bard. You didn't know any Bard yourself, except for knowing of a human named Bard, but you've never met him, as he was King of Dale. The 2 men exchange greetings as old friends. 

"Y/N, come and meet Bard!" Thorin place a hand on the small of your back, guiding you towards the tall human male. "Bard, I would like you to meet Y/N!" he continues. 

Bard places his hand over his heart and bows slightly, "it's honour Miss!" he takes your hand and kisses it, making you blush. "Any friend of Thorin's is a friend of mine."

You really liked this charming tall human. "Oh how nice, thank you. Same to you, you're most welcome in my home, umm, Bard is it?" he nods. He was familiar but you couldn't place where or how. "Are you of any relation to the King of Dale?" Thorin chuckles beside you. 

"Sweet Y/N," gesturing to the man in front of you, "Bard is the King of Dale!" You blushed in mild embarrassment. Thorin and Bard chuckles quietly. "Come Y/N, let's have lunch. Bard will you and your children join us?" Bard gives his 'yes'. 

Lunch was delicious and you enjoyed meeting Bard's son and two daughters. You caught a glimpse of Balin with Princess Dis. When all finished their lunch, Thorin continued to talk with Bard, and his children talked among themselves. You excuse yourself to talk to Balin, and hopefully discreetly pass him the letters, and you did. It seems that Balin had started on his promise to help, he was currently enlisting Dis. You briefly spoke with both Balin and Dis, before Balin excused himself, leaving you to speak with Dis. 

Dis looked very much like Thorin, same dark hair, but just above average height (4 foot 5 inches), her facial features were finer and feminine, and her eyes also just as piercing as her brother's, but a liquid honey colour. She was indeed quiet the beauty, and as lovely as you thought she would be. You certainly could see where Fili and Kili got some of their good looks and wonderful natures and personalities from. 

You were so into your conversation with Dis, you didn't notice Thorin, Bard and Dwalin move to the bead and jewellery booth behind you. Dis became quickly just as fond of you as her brother and sons were. You took the opportunity to tell the Princess of how grateful you were of the princes' friendships. They were very good to you. You wanted to tell her that you thought that a good part, because of her that the princes would both make wonderful husbands and great fathers one day.

Dis thanked you for your compliments and she wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on her sons, having them stay with you in your home. 2 people you gladly welcomed and loved having in your home. She surprised you by finally asking, "Sweety, please put us out of our misery and say that you're agreeable to Thorin courting you?" 

Surprised and a little embarrassed, you smiled and blushed. She chuckled the same deep chuckle in her beautiful melodic laugh. You were distracted by her wonderful laugh, you didn't notice Dwalin and Bard trying to 'help' Thorin buy you the first set of courting gifts at the jewellery booth behind you. Now, what you really should have been paying attention to, was the mischievous princes in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	5. The Question Everyone Has Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day of the fair arrives, and the princes are up to mischief. And finally the question everyone has been waiting for to be asked……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

One of the princes, probably Kili, threw a handful of wet mud at Fili, who ducked, and the mud ball instead landed on you. You acted quickly by standing in front of the princess and therefore preventing her from getting the mud ball. You look to see the princes going at it in the mud and getting covered in it. 

You remarked to the Princess, that you were almost positive that Fili and Kili had clean clothes on this morning. You caught sight of a man and woman couple standing nearby staring at you, and you didn't feel threatened or uneasy but curious as to where you had seen them before. Within a few minutes, your attention was brought back to the mud pit, Nori, Bofur, Bard's son Bain had joined in, much to the dismay of Dori, Dis and Bard's eldest daughter Sigrid, but to the amusement of Thorin, Balin, Bard, Tilda, and Ori. Heck, even Bifur and Dwalin were cheering. You just shook your head, not surprised by the princes' antics.

That's when another mud ball came flying at you, and you gave in, excusing yourself from your discussion with Dis. You had noticed a booth nearby selling what looked like large circular shaped kites made from a smooth material crossed between wood and something bottles would be make of, with handles on 2 sides. So you decided to end this, you bought one, and headed up the hill and source of the mud mosh pit. You started a little run and got some momentum, you jumped on your purchase, grabbing a staff like stick for balance. You slid your way down through the mud river, through the mosh pit knocking people down with your stick and slowly came to a gentle stop at the other end, facing everyone in the mud pit. You couldn't see, but the couple watching you, smiled proudly and with amusement as you would towards a grandchild.

You stood there with your stick parallel to you body, one end on the ground and the other near your head, looking very majestic, if Thorin were to say so himself. You stood still on your sleigh, with the muddy group of people and a good number of dry clean people looking at you, you announce, “I win!” You gave Fili and Kili a poignant look, receiving a large number of stunned looks back. 

You couldn't see Thorin through the crowd, but he knew then and there, that he loved you more then ever before. He had to marry you somehow, but first he had to ask you to allow himself to court you. He had to be with you. You got off your sleigh and walked on the dry ground past the princes, and you thanked them for washing their muddy clothes themselves at home tonight and for carrying your slide home. When you made it through the crowd without getting more muddy, you found Thorin, smirking at you, in a way that made you unsure if you wanted to know why.

He wasn't sure how he wanted to ask, or even how to broach the subject. So, he decided to instead ask if he could have dinner with you alone tonight. You agreed as you remembered that the princes were having dinner with their mother tonight. Though you weren't sure what you were going to prepare for him, or that you could get away with entertaining the king two nights in a row, he surely would be a busy man, with loads of people vying for his attention.

Thorin smiled and said, “great, I'll cook!” Catching you by surprise. You tried to talk him out of it, but he was stubborn, so you just smiled and left it to him. If you had known what was coming or what you just agreed to would, you may have given him a bit of a run for his gold. As he was about to escort you home, Balin came towards you at quite a pace, insistently stopping you both before you got to far for him to catch up.

“Y/N, Thorin, please wait a moment,” he pleaded, trying to catch his breath, “I’m pleased I was able to talk to you both before you left for the day.” He said, adding to your curiosity. 

“Balin, what is so important?” Thorin asked half concerned and half amused. 

“Thorin, you need to stay away from the mountain for a number of days!” The wise Dwarrow responded. You were both surprised and concerned. “There's a woman who has arrived to strengthen an alliance between our nations, but she also claims to be an old close acquaintance of Thorin's from many years ago. And from what our friends and the Ravens are saying is that she comes in good intentions but if she were to be alone with Thorin, it could be disastrous.”

“Master Balin, what is to be done if Thorin will be in such possible danger?” You asked both men with you while looking at the wise old dwarrow. 

He paused for more air, “Well my brother suggests that Thorin stay with you for a week or two. Would that be agreeable?”

“Oh goodness, Thorin stay with me?” You look at the handsome regal dwarf, and back to Balin. “Yes, if it will keep Thorin safe. I've certainly got plenty of space.” You answered, getting a pleased look from Balin, and an unseen more pleased look from Thorin. “Although I don't have any spare clean clothes for Thorin, and sadly the Princes…” You were about to say, “eat like you wouldn't believe.” Instead remembering that Balin and Thorin know Fili and Kili better than you, you continued, “can eat a lot.”

Balin smiled happily, “lass, clean clothes for Thorin, and enough food for the two of you will be the least of our problems. Dwalin says that he can send Nori with any clothes and items that Thorin will need, and the princes and Bombur will help you with the food.”

You raised an eyebrow and shook your head smiling, Balin also smiled and nodded. “Agreed,” he responded, finally pleased, Balin sent you and Thorin on your way home with the matter settled. So with the courting gift in his pocket and out of sight, Thorin led you home.

“What will Balin tell this woman? And why send Nori?” You asked Thorin curiously. 

“Hmm,” Thorin hummed after a moment, “say? oh probably that I'm on a foreign diplomatic mission or some such thing.” Which wasn't far from the truth. “As for sending Nori, he would bring less attention then if Dwalin were to bring my things!” He smiled, and you were satisfied with his answer. 

After 40 minutes of walking, only a few minutes away from home, you wanted to ask Thorin about one of the booths - the kissing booth. He thought of a moment, and asked, “have you any of those tickets left from today?” you nod.

You show him, and he took the tickets, lifting your chin in his other hand and kissed you. Passionate and chaste, deep and light, loving like the 50th kiss, but exciting like the first, commanding and yet pleading for permission. Thorin decided in that moment to ask, tucking a stray hair behind your ear, and then looking deep into your eyes. “Y/N, are you being courted by anyone?” And you released a held breath you didn't know you were holding. Finally, it had happen. 

You giggled and tried to stifle it in his chest. After a few moments you managed to stop giggling a bit. “Yes, It would seem that you're courting me.” You couldn't stop giggling from happiness. Your home wasn't far away, you took his hand and led him on. In a brief moment you turned to look back at him, you caught his confused and slightly defeated face, you stopped and faced him, “Thorin,” you looked him in the eyes to catch his attention, “You're the one who's courting me.” You looked him still in the eyes, eyebrows raised and nodded. He now understood and cheered up. 

Smilingly broadly, he cups your face in his big hands and kisses you, walking forward, making you walk backwards into your own home. “Oh my darling, thank you. You've made me so happy!” Now in the living room, he's holding you firmly in his arms shuffling with you around almost dancing. His arms securely but gently around you, his head on yours. 

You found it hard to stifle a yawn, he of course heard it. He gallantly picks you up in his arms and whisked you off to your bedroom. Without much trouble, he opens the door and closes it behind him. You were asleep before he gently placed you in bed, you didn't even feel him crawl into bed beside you for a nap of his own.

In your peaceful, restful sleep, you saw the couple from the fair again. He was a dwarf, who reminded you of what Fili would look like in a 100 years and as a father, and his wife reminded you a great deal of one of your mothers relatives. A woman you've only seen a portrait of. She was a hobbit, of course, a woman your mother called Belladonna Took, yes that was the name this hobbit woman reminded you off. 

You remembered that Balin often told you that Aule, also called Mahal, was the father of the dwarves, and his wife Yavanna was the mother of the hobbits. That's when you saw them at the foot of your bed. Now, not sure if you were awake or asleep, they stood there, but you weren't afraid, but comforted, like caring and loving grandparents. You had felt like these two people had watched over you, your whole live, had been with you, your whole life. 

You heard Thorin's voice in the distance as if coming from the hallway to wake you up. You turned your gaze momentarily to the hallway and back to the foot of your bed, the couple were gone. Thorin's voice now came softly from in front of you, and a bearded face gently nuzzling you awake. 

You groggily open your eyes. Thorin was indeed in front of you. It was darker outside as the sun was setting. There was a little jewel box next to you. You wouldn't have taken any notice, except for the clink of something metallic coming in contact with something else metallic. “what the heck?” you ask yourself softly.

As casually as Thorin could, he responds. “Oh, yes. While you were talking to Dis this morning, and with Dwalin and Bard's imput. I took the liberty of purchasing you a courting gift.” You lift the beautiful midnight blue box, unable to belief that he managed something so sweet, while you were so close by and you didn't notice. Just as you now didn't notice him braid the first braid in your hair, as you opened the little box. “I hope you like your beads, their the finest mithril.” You gasped at the simple but incredibly beautiful beads. 

You looked at him, hardly believing. “Thorin, truly?” You only got a soulful look in response. Still sitting on your bed, he took the first of the twin beads.

“Here, love, please hold the box while I put the beads on for you.” Within a minute, he has a courting bead on it's own braid, one braid on each side to frame your face, braids matching his. When he finished, “There!” He looked, happy with the beads, “perfect.” There came a knock at the door, and the door opened a moment later. Nori popped his head in. It was time for dinner, your first proper courtship dinner with Thorin. You should have been nervous, but you weren't. You, however, weren't prepared for the sight that Thorin had waiting for you on the dinner table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	6. Your First Courting Dinner and The Gifts that Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from your nap, and it's time for your first courting dinner with Thorin, and everyone is pulling out the stops. When you and Thorin retire to your bed, you both are surprised by the greeting sight of courting gifts. I would like to wish Mr Richard Armitage a Happy Birthday on August 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Fili and Kili had come home, changed and dropped off your purchase from the fair. Their mother had come with them, that's when he thought it would be best to tell them that he asked you, and you've agreed to allow him to court you. Thorin happily accepted their congratulations. While the princes showered and changed, their mother Dis, took a moment to collect her thoughts about something important she wanted to talk to Thorin about. Something that their mother should have discussed with him had she lived long enough. She knew that she wouldn't have a lot of time to get her thought across to Thorin, and to get Thorin to actually listen. 

Nori had come and gone with Bofur, they dropped off Thorin's clothing and other items Thorin would need and stayed to help set up. Bifur came with his cousins as well, not that it required 3 to bring the royal dwarrow the things he would need during his stay, but Bifur came to serve as dinner host and chaperone. Bifur was happy to serve as host for you tonight, it had been many years since he saw you, and Thorin hoped to reintroduce you to him, as he was, rather Bifur, Bombur and Bofur are cousins to your father. Fili and Kili also stayed to help while their mother talked to their uncle, and because she wished to speak with you. Dwalin was in the kitchen with Bombur while he was finishing up dinner. It seems that Fili and Kili helped to set up, and had asked the rotund ginger haired gourmet guru to help Thorin out by preparing dinner. Dwalin wanted to remain in the 'background' as he wanted the night off, but also remained near by. These weren't the only surprise you would receive tonight.

It seemed that Dis took Thorin aside in a little used room. She wanted somewhere quiet, where they wouldn't be interrupted. "Brother, I won't inquire whether or not you are a virgin, and I won't presume to guess whether she is or not. But I want to talk to you about the first time you will lie with her" Thorin looked at his sister startled. Dis smirked and chuckled quietly. "Thorin, don't give me that look. If you marry this girl, you will have to consummate the relationship." Dis paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Mother may have told you, that when a lady lies with her mate for the first time, it often is very painful. I waited for my wedding night, and it was horrible. I did eventually enjoy it," she paused when she saw Thorin's clearly uncomfortable countenance. Smilingly she continued, "I'm just saying that I think that you'd like to be considerate of this, for her. No bride should have to dread her wedding night."

Thorin not really wanting to have this kind of discussion with his sister, tried to stop it. "Thorin, please let me finish. I know you care for the girl, but please remember that I'm not asking you to lay with her tonight. Just to remember there's no shame in being that intimate with the one you love and will marry, before the wedding. I don't think I need to remind you that if a dwarrow lies with a woman, the usual outcome." She looks to him, with a cheeky smile he understands. She hands him a folded piece of paper, "here, some tips and suggestions that I think may be useful", and she bows her head slightly, and leaves him to think. She continued as she left, clearly meant to heard, "Especially seeing how much she adores you. Hell, she gracefully puts up with your crazy ass family and friends without complaint." A sentence clearly meant to produce a smile from Thorin. 

Dis headed to your room, and found it without too much difficulty, as one of princes must have told her. She brought a gorgeous midnight blue box with her, wrapped beautifully with a lovely pale yellow ribbon, inside was a Isadora tunic of a beautiful midnight blue colour, wrapped in what must have been silk. The tunic had a box like neckline that showed a bit of cleavage, but was still appropriate and modest. You had finished in the bathroom, and was dressed in your undergarments, and a new pair of pitch black trousers that were fitted, but not skin tight or too loose. Dis knocked on your door, announced herself, and came in, closed the door behind her. "Good you haven't finished dressing yet. Hello again darling." She greeted you in a wonderful motherly way you missed. You smiled affectionately. You could instantly tell why Fili and Kili always treated and spoke about their mother so well. "My Darling, before you start protesting, remember I will take no refusals. Your mother made me swear that I would do this for her, if she couldn't. I have procured for you, your courting dress." 

You started to cry, "thank you, Princess..." 

Dis cut you off, "There will be no calling me Princess. My name is Dis. And you're welcome." She nodded to the bed. "I should be thanking you for agreeing to Thorin courting you." She opened the box to reveal the Isadora tunic, and a silky night dress slip, of an olive green colour. Dis told you to remain in your slacks, but she helped you into the slip. She smiled. "This colour is perfect on you." She admired you for a few seconds. She went to the bed again, and now lifting the Isadora tunic, "now Y/N," gesturing to the tunic in her hands, "this is what your mother meant, it's a Hobbitian courting custom for Hobbit lasses to get a new dress to wear when she has the first dinner with her courting suitor." Thorin was quietly standing outside your bedroom door listening. "This colour is midnight blue, our mother's favourite colour." 

You looked at the tunic closely, you could remember seeing Dis wear the colour, and you often saw Thorin wear it, you thought him very handsome in it. You smiled, "It certainly is a beautiful colour." Dis smiled in return, but you saw a flicker in her eyes, as she helped you into the tunic. "Dis, what is it?"

She looked down quickly it was almost missed, but she looked back up at you, "um, well I spoke with Thorin a moment or two ago. About what may happen in your relationship with him as you two progress through your courtship."

Her meaning occurred to you so quickly, you weren't sure if you were correct. "Do you refer to me being intimate with Thorin?" Thorin was about to knock on your bedroom door, but paused just as he heard his name. 

She smiles and you know that she does. "I had hoped that he would take some suggestions if your relationship while courting with Thorin grew to being that intimate with each other before marriage." She sighs as she helps you with your hair. "I decided to wait, till I was married, but Vili and I didn't court long, and sadly my wedding night was painful for me." Dis put the finishing touches on your hair. "However, please know that there is no shame in being intimate with Thorin before the wedding if you do marry, and it will be enjoyable on the night." Smilingly, "but if and when the time is right, you and Thorin will know. There. Done." 

You smiled, stood up, nervous. Thorin knocked on your bedroom door. "Y/N, it's time for dinner."

"Thank you Dis," she hugged you. "very much, for the dress and everything!" 

She smiled, and gave you welcome. "Well, I'll see you both later, I've got to find my sons and make home for dinner." You and Thorin gave her your 'good evenings'. 

Thorin led you out of your room, with your hand and wrist in the crook of his elbow, but instead of leading you towards the living room, he made a sharp turn and led you through the little hallway and side door between your bedroom and the bedroom that one of the princes used. Thorin then led you to the left once outside to the patio where you ate last night. You stopped in your tracks when you were greeted with the glowing and beautifully set dinner table. The whole patio area was lit with candle light handing lanterns with blue and green glass. The table was intimately set for two, cozy and romantic, but not cramped. The set table was square, not huge or too small, but a good size, and the two seats were placed so you and Thorin could sit next to each other and still see the other. There were large vases of the most beautiful assortment of flowers, and a few dozen roses worth of petals making a pathway to the table, and then were sprinkled over the table as well. It was 30 minutes or so away from sunset, and the fading light complimented your now gently glowing skin. 

Thorin looked at you lovingly, while you took in the gorgeous scene in front of you. Bifur came around the corner in front of you and stops mildly surprised, but taking your 'arrival' to dinner in his stride. Placing one hand behind his back, bowing slightly, and with his left hand guided your attention to the table for you to take your seats. Just as you did so, dinner was brought out, served and begun. You hoped that Bifur had a chance to eat dinner himself tonight. But your dinner was gorgeous. There was a light salad with little tomatoes, apple slices, lettuce leaves, feta cheese, cucumber slices. You were surprised when Thorin finished his salad before you. The next course that Bifur brought out was a medium well done de-boned steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. You enjoyed watching Bifur try to explain to Thorin how to eat corn on the cob in Inglishmêk. You looked up after taking a bite of your steak and mashed potatoes, to see Thorin's mouth and beard covered in sticky buttered, peppered corn kernels. Affectionately smiling, you took his napkin from Thorin's lap, and wiped his face clean, a very enjoyable experience. You and Thorin continued dinner at a leisurely pace, talking between bites, talking about anything and just about everything. What Thorin was up to between when you last saw him at your father's place and the reclaiming of Erebor, what you've been up to, some of the princes' antics, your visits to your hobbit cousin in the shire, to how beautiful Thorin thought you made that dress look tonight. That made you blush, much to Thorin's delight.

By the time dinner was finished, the sun at set and it was dark out. You joined Thorin for a walk around the house, and down the road for about 15minutes before turning back. As you walked through your front door with Thorin, he asked, "sweetheart, I wanted to ask you something about dinner last night." You looked up at him, and hmm'd. "Where did you get the wine?"

You thought a moment, "Probably from my cousin in the Shire, or from my father's place. Both have vineyards. There were many guests at my father's who enjoyed various wines, I liked to listen to them talk about wine. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, the wine from last night, it was one of my favourites from my youth. I haven't tasted it or even seen a bottle in years." he responds, with a smile.

"Bifur has just told me that Fili and Kili has asked him to give us a note." he reads the note, "Y/N, the liquids are bottled and are in place!" He folds the note again and shook his head, "well that wasn't cryptic." Thorin commented sarcastically. That's when it made sense to you. 

"oh" you respond very excited, and another courting question to came to you, "hm, Thorin?" you shyly start, noticing that Bifur brought Thorin a pad of paper and a pencil. Thorin thanked him, and turned his attention back to you, "do the 'dwarrow dam' give courting gifts in return to the dwarrow?"

He smiles, and answers, "yes." This makes you grin, in such a cheeky way, that he is reminded of his nephews when they are up to something. "Lamb, what are you up to?"

You smile widens, you take the cuff of one of his sleeves, "follow me, Thorin, please?" you had the idea to take Thorin to your cellar, 7 bottles seemed a good number. It was his turn to be in awe, and look at you questioningly. "As I said, many guests were favourable to wine, and I liked to listen. One day, my father's brother came to the decision that I was to apprentice as a wine and liquor maker." 

Thorin stood in front of shelves and shelves in a large 40 foot by 40 foot underground cellar nearly full of different liquor, wine, beer, vodka, scotch. Smilingly, you repeated a little louder, "Thorin?!" now getting his attention back. "Why don't you choose 7 bottles, of anything. I can't keep up, and I need to make some room. My father has me send him empty bottles to him that he sends back filled." You nod with a raised eyebrow. You slightly blushed, as you've rendered Thorin speechless. 

"Lamb, I don't know how or where to even start choosing!" you chuckle at his response.

You concede, "well I guess I can show you again in the morning. Come let's go upstairs."

When you turned and walked in the patio area upon your arrival, that's when instead of a table covered in dirty plates earlier, now stood the same table, but now cleared of plates and instead covered with boxes, beautifully wrapped.

In awe, "Thorin, do you know what's going on?" You looked to your dwarrow companion, he shook his head. 

Bifur was standing just in front of the table and to the side. Bifur announced something in Inglishmêk, something you didn't catch in time. Dessert was ready. The desert that Bifur brought out was something you greatly favoured as a child, a egg white meringue dish with whipped cream and fresh berries as the topping. It was Thorin's favourite and he said it was named after his great grandmother's favourite dance. (The inspiration for this desert is a Pavolva.) It was just as wonderful as you remembered. 

Out on the back lawn, fire flies had come out, creating the illusion of tiny floating candles. You barely noticed the gentle music playing in the background, when Thorin asked you to dance. It was the dance that the desert was named after, a slow lovely waltz. A some point during the dance Thorin had moved the shoulder of your tunic up while holding you closer to him, that's when he noticed the slip underneath. He asked, you blushed, and you answered. 

Bifur came and caught Thorin's attention. You looked to Thorin questioningly. He looked to you, remembering that you may not be fluent. "Oh right, Bifur has just told me that these are some 'customary gifts' for us." 

Bifur bowed and signed something, Thorin responded, "Thank you Bifur, and good night." Thorin smiles back at Bifur. 

Taking the cue, you also responded, "Thank you Bifur, and good night." With that, Bifur set off for his home.

You hadn't quiet got the concept, "customary traditional gifts?", you followed Thorin, as he walk to your bedroom, still holding your hand in his. "who or why would send gifts and why are the gifts 'traditional' or 'customary'?"

He stops a few feet away from your bedroom door, remembering that your mother may not have known or had time to tell you about dwarrow courting gifts. "Because Y/N, courting gifts are customary between a dwarrow and the dwarrow's family to the dwarrow dam he's trying to court. There are many gifts that are 'traditional' like the courting beads and household linens and things, and some that aren't 'traditional'. There are things that aren't usually talked about, things that are given by a dwarrow's sister or his mother to the dwarrow's dam." 

"oh?" you respond, not completely sure you know what the later types of gifts are. Thorin happily takes you by the hand and with his other opened your bedroom door, gently and nurturingly led you through your bedroom door, and closed it behind you. That's when you both stopped in your tracks, now noticing the gifts on your bed that weren't there before. You turned your head slightly to look over your right shoulder to Thorin, "um, these weren't here before, were they?"

He shakes his head 'no'. He certainly didn't see the parcels there earlier either. "The others must have done this after you and I went outside." He followed you to your bed, as you walked quickly and curiously. He held your wrist and tried to slow your pace.

The gifts were in boxes of a few various sizes, or thin long parcels, there were even one or two envelopes. There weren't any from your family or 'your' friends for Thorin, except from Fili and Kili, but in this case they wouldn't be giving Thorin anything. Even though Fili and Kili were two of your best friends, but as they were Thorin's nephews, and with Dwarrow customs, they would give you gifts. As your friends and family would help you with courting gifts for Thorin. You knew that your hobbit cousin would come and visit you soon with your two younger sisters, and your dwarrow uncle, so the only relatives that you could think that might be close enough in your family tree would be Bifur, Bofur and Bombur Broadbeam. You now stood with Thorin at the long side of your bed, gifts on your bed in a line. 

You felt Thorin's hand gently rub the small of your back, as you mindless stared at your bed, not knowing what to do. "Y/N?" Thorin softly spoke your name to lure you out of your daze. You turned your head to see Thorin's smiling face, a twinkle in his blue eyes, and he looked 50 years younger. If either of you could have foreseen what would be in some of the wrapped gifts, you would have been floored.

It was pretty late, so Thorin got you changed for bed before allowing anything to be opened, and saying that some would be opened in the morning. Once he got you into bed and followed, Thorin indulged you opening the gifts, as he was as curious as you were, and you weren't aware that you were to open the gifts anyways. You just didn't know that normally the courting gifts would arrive later, but Thorin's family had already got a head start on it, as Fili and Kili had insisted everyone to get Thorin's but moving in courting you.

Some of the gifts were indeed 'not traditional'. The first gift you opened was a letter from Kili, and Nori. The letter said that they 'found' a business that they've booked you in for, for a set of 'lessons', and there you and Thorin would find a 'well chosen' selection of items bought and paid for your (Thorin and yourself) use in your lessons and at home. What Kili didn't mention was that Fili and Kili had somehow found a brothel in Dale, and purchased lessons. Nori went into town, you secretly hoped with Ori in tow to pick up the lesson tickets. 

You would then understand why Fili and Kili insisted that you 'train' with him, participating in daily fully body stretches with him before he trained with Dwalin. Dwalin's gift would wait for the morning. Thorin picked up a velvet midnight blue jewellery box, and handed it to you. It had a little note from the princess, saying that the jewellery item belonged to your mother, and now to you. It was a simple but beautiful blue sapphire necklace and matching ring.

The last thing Thorin handed you to open was another letter, but from Oin, asking to come and visit, asking to take you up on your offer to garden with you, and samples from it. To which you happily agreed. 

Thorin blew your bedside candle out and then his own, "Time to sleep my darling," he pulled you close to snuggle to him, "good night my love."

You hummed back at him, "good night handsome Oakenshield." You snuggled deeper into his arms and the bed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and falling asleep in moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful night ends with a relegation in the bedroom and the next morning begins with some surprises in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You hurried out of the bathroom as quickly as you could you did your pre-bed routine, you did your thing, washed your hands, brushed your teeth. You scurried out so quickly and so bashful, you reminded Thorin of a young animal scurrying out of the way of hunters. He smiled to himself, as he found you very cute when you were shy like this. Thorin had waited for you to use your bathroom first before using it himself. 

You quickly took off your dressing robe, walked over to your bed and crawled in and pulled your part of the cover up to your nose and cozied in. It wasn't long before Thorin came out from the en suite bathroom after you finished. You suddenly become very enthralled by Thorin. Thorin had begun to undress himself, not noticing your gaze. He pulled off his socks, his shirts, he turned to face your desk, he pick up his socks and placed the items neatly on your chair, and folded his shirts nicely and placed them on your desk. He then went to find the bag of clothing and personal items Nori had brought for him, and returned to your room and announced his stuff as if presenting a honoured foreign diplomat. He place the good size suitcase of clothing and bag of personal items beside your desk in a organize neat manner. 

“Sometime tomorrow I'll make some room in my closet and empty some drawers for you.” You responded to him as he resumed his effortless daily routine of readying for bed. 

“Hm? make room?” He asked almost absentmindedly. 

“I'll make, rather show you, the space and a drawer in my closet for your clothing after breakfast tomorrow. Now that you'll be staying for a few weeks, you may like having a place for your clothing.” You told him as he unbuckled his belt, placing it on your desk. Thorin continued to his trousers and allowed the clothing drop to the floor through natural gravity. He took one step at a time out of the trousers now around his ankles, he picked it up, folded it, place it also on your desk. 

He turned to face you, and walked to your bed without feeling self conscience in nothing but his undershorts. He pulled back the bedspread, and that's when he finally saw you watching him with a curious fascination. With a bounce and mirth in his voice, he asks, “what's so fascinating?”

You visibly blush, and sink further under the cover. Thorin climbed in to bed next to you and let the blanket fall over him where it may. “Hey, come on now sweetie, what's so fascinating?” He sinks himself in the bed so he could have eye contact with you, he wraps his arm under yours and starts to gently stroke your back soothingly. 

“Hm?” He hums out as he pulls you closer to him, and before placing a baby kiss on your lips. 

“I've never seen you get into bed before, I've been asleep or facing the other way.” You look at him to gauge his response. “I've never seen any man undress before. I think I like watching you get in my bed.”

With amusement in his answer, “oh really?” You nod with a sweet shy smile, he continues, “well I guess I'm going to be doing it more often now!” You giggle with joy as he rolled over you, his arms holding you and now he was just happy to be holding and kissing you for a few minutes.

“Thorin,” you shyly started, “hum, are we, should we go to the fair tomorrow if the woman might go there looking for you?” you continued still held in his arms.

He thought for a moment, with a quick breath out in mock sage wisdom, “well, good question…,” he started before sweetly kissing your nose, you laugh, “Fili and Kili had wanted me to take you each day, but I think in light of potential security risks, I would be comfortable in staying here with you in hiding for a while.” He kissed your lips lovingly. “We can get to know each other better.”

You lay in his arms for what seemed like hours, falling asleep peacefully and happily. Morning came in it's usual pace but came nonetheless. When you finally did open your eyes, you were greeted by the happy and content pair of bluest eyes, Thorin's eyes smiling back at you.

“Good morning, cutie!” He had already awoken, and eager to wake you up, “Come on lamb, time to get up.” He flung your covers off you as you groaned, and easily as any young man, quickly picked you up in his arms and effortlessly carried you to your bathroom causing you to giggle. “I thought we could perhaps shower together!”

You had gotten into the shower after Thorin, as you were nervous. Thorin waisted no time striping and getting in the shower. A minute after being in the shower himself, he casually looked back and saw you shyly standing outside the shower, finally undressed. Smilingly, he went to the shower entrance space, and gently took your hand in his, and led you in after him. You were shy only momentarily till after Thorin got you under the warm water. He held you gently, coaxingly, kissing your forehead till you were ready to participate. Thorin had gotten you wet, and started to wash your arms and hair, when you finally broke from your shyness induced daze, and began to clean yourself as Thorin finished washing your hair before putting a conditioning and nutrient liquid in. Curiously, you went to take what he had in his hand when he explained that he was using a special conditioning liquid that he preferred on your hair. You looked at him with sweet questioning in your eyes and love in the smile on your face. He leant down to kiss your cheek. After having finished washing yourself, you sat in the shower as you watched Thorin finish washing his hair before continuing to wash himself. 

You now remembered that Thorin was still to choose some liquor from your cellar. You had decided to show Thorin a little secret of your shower. There were wooden panels that folded out in slates of 3 or 4 panels at a time. While Thorin was paying attention to his hair you began unfurling the panels on the inside of the showers glass walls, encasing you and Thorin. You lowered a wooden ceiling. Now noticing how much darker it was around him, he turned to the movement and dwindling light behind him. “Darling what are you doing?” 

You smiled, and responded, “you’ll see. Thorin, have you thought about which bottles you might like from my cellar?” You pulled a wooden door towards you, a door much like a barn door, with a window in the door, up from the floor. There was a window through a side of the shower. You had encased yourself in with Thorin in a make shift sauna. You offered the seat that was now pop out and that was attached to the door. 

“no, darling, I haven’t. Would you be agreeable to show me again?” you nodded. 

Sitting on a little wooden stool in your shower, under the water shower head, a stool that Fili and Kili thoughtfully brought to you to use in your ensuite. You looked up, quietly, “Thorin?”

“hmm?” he mumbled as he took as seat in the sauna, impressed at not noticing it before. “Lass, how long has the wood siding been here? The design looks familiar to the ones in public spas in Erebor.”

“You mean just now, or?” He smiled. “Well, Bifur, Fili and Kili installed the siding with Bofur. They didn’t understand why Bifur had them put in the grooves on the floor, or the top or door where they did. They did as they were told. Bifur had designed it special. He wanted to try he designs out before he got them patented in the mountain.” He looked rather surprised and impressed, now standing to inspect the hinges and each piece. “I was looking for something like this, and we both got a good deal out of it.” 

You had also wanted to ask him about Kili's gift to you and himself. You waited for him to sit for a bit, “um Thorin, I want to ask you about Kili’s gift?” Oh that got his attention.

“Oh?!?” He asked curious. He knows exactly where Kili got his gift from. Thorin had never been to the brothel himself, as King he couldn’t, but he didn’t condemn any who did go or those that worked there. The brothel was located in Dale, and King Bard had been discussing with Thorin, as he-Bard, had been considering starting a program for the brothel workers, or rather instituting a law that required every brothel be register their employees, their age, education level, etc. Then the law would require that as part of the tax that each business paid, part of the brothels taxes would in turn to be used for medical care, healthy meals, a retirement plan and education for each employee and even child care for any offspring produced. 

However, this was not what you wanted to know about. What you did want to know about was some specifics, like what was a Champagne party, or a brothel dinner date, or what exactly was cuddly softness, or what exactly was done with the berries and cream. There were other items on the menu that came with the gift card. You thought that the names of these innocent specials should have been easy to understand, but these items were offered at a brothel, which is what made you curious, since you knew very well what a brothel was. Heck, you’re the one who found an abandoned building that was once a brothel, during one of your once rare trips into Dale. The building looked sad, lonely, and in clear need of repairs. You thought it could be a nice building again if fixed and repaired, a good building for a school or housing, perhaps an inn. 

You brought your mind back to the question you wished to ask. “Yes, there are some items that I am curious about. And what brothel offers at home services?” Thorin's interest peaked even higher.

He chuckled softly, almost purring, he came to sit beside you, now holding 2 towels. One for him and one for you. “Well at home services, I think, means that someone will come to you and provide services.” He smiled, and kissed your forehead, as you wrapped your towel around yourself. Now following him out of the shower sauna, he continued, “Perhaps we should look at some items together, yes?” 

“Yes. First, we get dressed, I'll show you the closet, and we'll have breakfast. Later we can look over the gift, while I take you back down to the cellar.”

Thorin nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and you have your first breakfast together as a proper couple. You take Thorin back down to the cellar, and an important conversation begins. The princes return, with some visitors. Part 2 of the important conversation next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You and Thorin went from your bathroom to your bedroom, and dressed in peaceful and happy silence. Finally dressed, Thorin smiled at you lovingly as you finished dressing. Turning slightly to your left to see Thorin’s soften face looking at you, you smiled shyly back at him. Thorin closed the few feet gap to you, gently pulling you to him by placing his left hand softly on the small of your back, pulling you in for a sweet kiss. You pulled from the kiss to place you head on his chest as he completes the embrace. You stand there comfortably in his arms a few minutes. 

Lifting your face slightly to the crook of his neck, nuzzling him making him hum with happiness, “Well, I had better show you where you can put your clothes.” You take his hand and lead him to your nearly wall length closet. You released his hand, to open the doors to the closet. Standing next to an open closet door, letting him have a good look. He was in awe. “As you can see,” you pointed to the emptied spots, “here is some space for you to hang your clothes up,” now opening some drawers, “and some drawers for socks and undergarments.” You turn back to him smiling. 

“who..” Thorin pointed at the closet, “who built the closet?” he asked now looking to you. 

You looked from him to the closet and back to Thorin, “Fili, Kili, Bifur and Bofur.” Thorin smiled, he should have known. You smiled back, heading to the bedroom door, turning slightly back, “Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

About 10 minutes later, Thorin joined you in the kitchen, as you had begun to make breakfast. You heard footsteps through the hallway leading from your bedroom, stopping just at the opening to the kitchen. You turned slightly to see him leaning against a wall smiling slightly to himself. You smiled sweetly at him, and turned back to your task. 

He stood up straight and walked the short distance to you, standing next to you and fondly putting his hand across the small of your back leading to your waist. “What’s for breakfast? Can I help?” You smiled up at him, you were a few inches short of his 5’3’’ height. 

“Hm, sure, help would be lovely.” You had a quickly looked around. “We are having some eggs, bacon, sausages, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms. Tea, toast with butter or jam, and you could help by getting a grilling pan going.” You looked back up at him, smiling flirting. He bent down slightly and kissed you.

“Hm, absolutely.” He smiled back. You nodded at the grill frying pan. Taking the hint, “oh right, the frying pan.”

Thorin grilled up some sausages, the bacon, the eggs, while you got the tea and toast on. The tomatoes slices where in your oven, and you just put cheese on each tomato slice. You got the table set with cutlery, ketchup, salt and pepper, a unsuspecting kiss from Thorin, jam, butter. Breakfast was served and delicious. You rarely had breakfast alone since Fili and Kili practically moved in, you enjoyed having breakfast with someone, but breakfast wasn’t usually this good or with such enjoyable company, and you really enjoyed having the Princes live with you.

You served the tea and the toast, the grilled tomatoes with cheese and sautéed mushrooms, and Thorin served the sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs. The food and tea were perfect. Thorin and you talked of many things. 

“What shall we do today?” You looked up and your eyes meet water blue eyes. Thorin’s blue eyes sparkle, making you blush and smile back, much to Thorin’s delight.

As soon as you could control your blushing cheeks and smiles, you answered, “There’s a few things we should do, and a few things we can do if we like.” He put a bite of food in his mouth to chew and looked back up to you questioningly. “We should look at the rest of the courting gifts, and write appropriate ‘thank you’ notes.” You took a breath, and a bite to eat before continuing when you’ve swallowed your food. “You could look for some bottles that you would like for yourself from my wine cellar.” You drank a sip of tea. “Um, what else?” You thought a moment. “We could take a walk later, if you like, and talk.” You looked him in eyes and nodded. You smiled, hopefully reassuringly, “I think Fili and Kili return today, maybe Dwalin will come with them and visit you.” Thorin smiled happily at the idea of a visit from Dwalin. 

Thorin swallowed his sips of tea, and inquired as gently as he hoped he could, “do you like Fili and Kili? Dwalin?”

“Fili and Kili, I like very much. I know that male children are far more common than girl children, in the Dwarrow population. Somehow I managed a younger pair of twin sisters, but no brothers myself. I think I would have liked a brother in addition to my sisters. So I’m very fond of Fili and Kili and they’ve been very, very good to me.” You took another sip of tea, giving you time to think. “As for Dwalin, I don’t know him very well. Beyond what Fili and Kili have told me about him, but what I know and have seen so far, I like him.” Thorin smiled in relief to your response.

“How well do you know my sister, Fili and Kili’s mother, Dis?” 

You smiled shyly, “I know her a little. I remember my mother speaking of her a little bit, and Fili and Kili go on about the most wonderful things about her. Since I’ve spoken to her only a few minutes myself and seeing her up close, I’m not sure how any woman can compare to her. She’s the most wonderful, beautiful woman” you sighed, “I think she may be a goddess come to Erebor.” Thorin smiles deeply at you. “She must be a fierce-some Dwarrow, not to anger.” 

Thorin laughed in a deep booming volume as you’ve never heard before. His laugh softened. “Love, you certainly got that correct.” Still laughing, almost crying. “Her husband loved her so much, but the poor fellow never won an argument.” You blush from sweetness, and a little nervousness.

Thorin smiled lovingly, and reached across the table, and took your hand in his. He looked around, “it was a good idea to eat breakfast out here.” You suggested eating breakfast outside, carrying the food out on one tray, and the tea, plates, cutlery and tea cups out on another. 

“hm, indeed.” You agreed. “We’re very fortunate to get nice mild weather and temperature here, because of the mountain. The soil here is incredible. I’ve often wondered if I could have a little farm of wine grapes and medicinal herbs and plants. Unfortunately I don’t know much about farming.” 

Thorin finished the last few bites of his breakfasts, before remembering, “we?” 

Swallowing some tea, and putting some food on your fork. “Yes, Fili, Kili and myself.” You put some food in your mouth, but noticing Thorin’s still questioning look. “You do know that Fili and Kili live here with me most days?”

Thorin now finished his breakfast eating, he put his knife and fork together parallel to each other on his plate, while you continue on the small amount of breakfast you have left to finish eating. He turns his head slightly as he thinks it over. “How is it that they seem so close by?”

You swallowed another bite of breakfast, “because they are. The mountain is only a 10 minute or so walk away. The princes’s horses are some times kept next to the house. The ravens are sent when you call for Fili and Kili?” You nod as you ask. He nods ‘yes’ in response. “Well I guess Fili has told the messenger ravens that they are to come here when they’ve got messages for either of them.” 

Thorin gently told you that there weren’t any “messenger” Ravens. Any Ravens that would come to Fili and Kili with messages could only be the Royal Ravens. You sat there a little startled, and a little embarrassed. Thorin comforted you, telling you not to worry. That he didn’t think the Ravens would take it as an insult. You smiled, feeling a little better. 

Just as Ravens were mentioned the last time, one came and landed nearby. “Ah, wonderful timing.” You stood and motioned for Thorin to follow you. “Despite that it usually means Fili and Kili need to leave, I actually enjoy when the Ravens come.” You smiled mischievously at Thorin, as you reached into a box nearby and pulled out 2 bowls. 

You could hear the Raven and Thorin talking behind you. Quietly, you separated the bowls, you took one bowl and scooped it into a bag inside the box. Lifting the bowl now full of Raven food, you placed it on the ground at what now looks like a refuelling stop for Ravens. Thorin looked curiously at the spot where the food filled bowl lay. You returned again with the second bowl now filled with fresh water, and placed it next to the food filled bowl. Thorin watched you gently bow and with your hand, offer the bird with refreshment and rest.

You stood straight and turn to Thorin looking at you like you just spoke to an elephant. But you smiled and looked down briefly chuckling. With a happy sigh, you told him, “As I was saying, despite Fili and Kili usually needing to leave, I actually enjoy when the Ravens come. I like them, I think. They’re so beautiful, and I think very intelligent. I like talking to them, even if I can’t understand their responses.” He points to the bowls, silently asking ‘why?’ You smiled and answered, “They came all this way to deliver a message or to visit, I can at least give them rest and something to revive them.” You smiled childlike back up at Thorin, before snuggling to him for a hug he happily returned. The Raven croaked at Thorin, who lifted his head while still held you, to listen to the bird’s words. 

Thorin chuckled fondly and nodded. “I’ll tell her.” The raven nodded back and returned to drink some water and to the food. You looked at Thorin curiously. “Oh, it seems that Roac here, he likes coming here to bring messages. He likes how kind and welcoming you are to him and his family. He says that you’re the only other person who feeds and waters him for his troubles, and allows him to stay how ever long he likes.” This made you so happy. 

“Oh how nice.” you shyly pout a little, snuggling deeper into Thorin’s embrace. “The ravens are always welcome here.”

You turned you head in the embrace with Thorin to face the breakfast covered table and the house and Thorin followed your gaze. “I guess it’s time to clear up breakfast.” Thorin said softly. You humid and pulled away from his loosening hug. Thorin followed you to the table and picked up a tray and followed suit as you piled dishes onto your tray to take to the kitchen to wash up. 

You washed up the dishes and pots peacefully with Thorin at your side helping. You often did the dishes quietly with Fili and Kili, but you never felt this peaceful and content washing dishes with them. You thought that perhaps it wasn’t that you weren’t happy with Fili and Kili around, just that being with Thorin made you happy in a different way than before. The dishes, pots, cutlery and cups were washed, dried and put away. 

Thorin sighed with accomplishment. He hung the damp dish towel where he found it to dry later. He came to stand next to you, wrapping his arms around you with a mischievous smile on his face. “What next, the bottles in the cellar?” 

You could tell that Thorin was thinking not entirely gentlemanly thoughts by the tone in his voice as he leant in to kiss you. You returned his kiss, and smiled fondly, shaking your head. You easily could tell where Fili and Kili got some of their mischief from. 

Laughing sweetly, “yes, to the cellar.” You led the way, as he followed you, hand in hand. Bending down a foot or so from the bottom stair, you picked up a basket, while Thorin provided some light to see. 5 minutes had gone by before Thorin even looked at anything, he just kept kissing you. Not that you would complain.

Thorin finally got hold of his attention span to actually look around. You shyly began from your seat on the second bottom step, “um, Thorin?”

Thorin returned with a bottle of whiskey that Dwalin and Balin had been bugging him to get for them to try and a bottle of his favourite red wine, you lifted the basket onto your knees for him, “yes love?” Thorin responded.

“Do you think of it? Of me?” You really wanted to know, but you found it uneasy to ask, you swallowed and looking down while playing with the scrunched paper straw unused for padding, “I know that laying with another dwarrow is essentially an automatic engagement. Do you think about it?” Thorin had just been looking at some dwarrow wine, he picked up a sturdy green glassed bottle, turning to you, with a mild concerned expression written on his face. You blushed, and looked down at your feet. Thorin sat down beside you. “I’ve thought about it, thought about you. It’s not elaborate or complicated. I’m nervous it will hurt?” Thorin sat next to you with his left arm around you, and holding your right hand with his, you briefly look to him. “I don’t want to rush anything before we’re ready. We can take our time or get married tomorrow.” With a sad lilt in your voice, “I don’t want it to hurt on our wedding night.” 

Thorin held you to his chest with his arm around you, and kissed your temple just above your ear. Turning into the kiss, you looked at the bottle in his hand, you nodded towards it. “What’s this one?”

He turned the bottle to show you the label. You didn’t know the bottle label, but the name was faintly familiar. He puts it in the basket, and tells you, “It was my one of my father’s favourites. My mother would have bottles of this stuff sent to Erebor every year for his birthday.” He kissed for forehead, and asked if he could chose the others later. You nodded, and you followed him out of the cellar. 

Half way back to the house, in the daylight, you looked at the label again. That’s when you remembered why the label was familiar, as was the red wine label was too. “uh Thorin?”

He turned around and saw your face light lit up in recognition. His eyebrows knit in curiosity. “Love, what is it?”

With a beat of laughter, you handed him the basket, and pointed. “Those two wines1” He looked from the bottles back to you. “They were the first two I learnt to make.”

You left Thorin standing in place, smiling back at him as you entered your home. Thorin didn’t hear Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Oin ride up, dismount and pitch there horses. Thorin didn’t hear his dog or Fili or Kili greet him either. It wasn’t until Dwalin heartily patted him on the back when Thorin came of his surprised daze.

“Oi, what’s got ye turned to stone?” Dwalin asked his friend jovially.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, Kili have returned from the mountain and Dwalin also has come to visit, and the three of them bring Thorin’s dog and a special visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

“It was something that Y/N told me. About something she’s given me.” Thorin followed the 4 men and dog in to the home, still carrying the basket. Thorin was about to place the basket on a table in the main eating table, when the men could hear giggling coming from the back yard. Fili and Kili naturally had gone out a side back door after taking their bags of clothes to their room. Thorin, Dwalin and Oin went out through the main common room back door to the patio, towards the sound of giggling.

You were sitting on the ground against the tree, while Thorin’s dog alternated between licking your face off and playing catch the ball with Kili while Fili sat beside you laughing lowly merrily. Thorin watched you with his friends and nephews, and he was at peace in that moment. He was in love and happy. 

Dwalin pulled a chair for Oin and himself, “so lass, what’s yer plans fer ‘he afternoon?” The morning had nearly passed. 

“I don’t know. Perhaps I may go for a walk later. We haven’t had lunch yet, and we were up late last night and haven’t opened everything yet.”

“Really?” Kili asked surprised. “I don’t know if I could wait.”

Smiling shyly at his enthusiasm. “I almost don’t want to open the gifts. Such pretty boxes and pretty wrapping.” Oin came from the kitchen with 6 cups for tea, you were a little surprised at not knowing that Fili and Kili brought someone with them in addition to Dwalin. 

Fili lent over and whispered, “Master Oin.”

Your eyes opened in joy, and you leapt up, allowing Oin to put the tray of drinks down first, “Master Oin! Hello! It’s a pleasure to have to here!” You shook his hand enthusiastically. You held out an arm and hand to invite him in. “Please?!”

You waited for him to choose a seat. “Master Oin, would you like something to eat or perhaps to drink?” You looked at him hopefully. He lifted his mug of tea. Fili passed by you with a tray of tea food and bent to place the tray on the nearby table. You stood up with a flat smile of resignation on your face, Fili had beat you to host duties. You returned to your earlier seat under the tree where Thorin joined you. Dwalin had begun a new conversation, invigorating the assembled group, leaving the question placed to you not completely answered, but now quite forgotten. 

Quietly to yourself, “well beyond that I don’t know else what I’m doing today!” You sulked a moment to yourself, preferring to turn your head and slightly lean into Thorin. 

Thorin instinctually wrapped his muscular arm around you and pulled you in to comfort you. He whispers in your ear, “if we leave quietly and in a steady enough pace, we can go for a walk now and they won’t notice us leave.” He looks into your eyes questioningly. You smile your answer, and off you went. 

You and Thorin managed to walk for a good 10 minutes before any of the others noticed you were gone. You walked with Thorin and his dog in comfortable conversation and silence.

“Y/N?” you ‘hmm’d at him saying your name. He continued, “what does the ‘swimming pond happened to Thorin’ mean?” Thorin asked stopping a moment. 

You also stopped, not really understanding the question, the meaning came to you moments later. “oh, the swimming pond…” Thorin must have heard you say it to Kili the other day. You smiled, slightly blushing, “many years ago, when I travelled here to Erebor, I was fortunate enough to travel with Fili and Kili, at their insistance. Not that I would have refused their company or escort. One day, I managed to convince them to stop at a pond for a few days to rest and wash. The pond had some open space among a number of trees in a cluster. The trees provided shelter and cover.” You look at the handsome king now walking beside you and his dog in front. “The afternoon before the day we left one of the princes mistook me for the other, and well, the ’swimming pond’ look is a startled look of someone who caught someone else in a somewhat..” you gave him a look he understood. He smiled with a cheeky mischievous youthful glint in his eyes. You and your fianceé carried on walking in your present direction for another five minutes before deciding to turn back.

Thorin stopped you again, remembering, “what do you mean ‘Not that I would have refused their company or escort’?” You tried to head back towards home, hoping to avoid answering, but he stopped you, gently lifting your chin to him. Gently asking to you answer him. 

You looked down, mildly uncomfortable, you had hoped that this wouldn’t be known to him. “I hoped you wouldn’t learn of this. One day many months before we traveled here to Erebor, Fili and Kili came to my aid when someone tried to force his way in to my father’s empty tavern. The man was drunk and the tavern was unusually empty. He forced himself inside, and made advances towards me, I was about to give him a good whack when Fili and Kili had come down from their rooms. Normally I don’t have a problem dealing with drunk guests, but I’m grateful that they came down for whatever it was they wanted. They refused to let me out of their sight. I was anxious to travel and they,” you chuckled light hearted, “almost had to sneak me out of the town under the cover of darkness.” Now you, Thorin and his canine companion were well on your way back. “I’m very grateful for their friendship, I’ve always thought it would be nice to have brothers without dealing with the childish nonsense. I can’t imagine my life or my home without them.” After a 10 more minutes of quiet and conversations, you asked, “Thorin, when could they go and use some of Kili’s gift?”

He graced you with a rare beautiful smile. “Well my darling,” he gently kissed your forehead, “let’s see what he’s paid for and we can decide together!” He smiled and nodded questioningly to you. You smiled back in response. 

Nearly at the house, you wanted to ask him something without the others hearing, “have you thought about it, being with me before we wed?”

On the way in the house, Thorin says, “yes I think about it. About you!”

You stopped after Thorin had gone in, as you approached the house after he did, you saw that Oin had found your garden patch as well as your medicinal patch and was chuckling happily to himself. 

Thorin made quick work of lunch for everyone with Dwalin’s and Kili’s help. Fili had confiscated you to the back yard for some private time together. This time, Fili had you start stretches with him.

After the delicious lunch, to digest they’re lunch everyone had gotten into the hot tub, while you and Thorin sat on the lawn. You would get in the hot tub with Thorin later. 

Although you did want to talk to Oin about your plants, you wondered if he had enough time to form any opinion in regards to what if anything could be improved.

He gave you some notes, to which you happily accepted, and thanked him for. He said his ‘good bye’s and made his way home with Dwalin. Fili took the moment to say that he’s asked Nori to come for the night. You nodded, pleased. You always got on reasonably well with Nori, and set off to find him some bedding and items to use in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, Fili, Kili and Nori help you with the rest of first wave of courting gifts. Nori stays for the night. You are to receive a special visitor for a late lunch.
> 
> Also I apologize for the lack of a new chapter. I have no decent excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You easily found bedding for Nori to use. He was an easy going guy, that you got on well with, so you were sure he found a spot to pitch his bed somewhere if he didn’t bunk in with Fili and Kili. You took the pocketed note from Oin and put it in the gardening tool box near the front door. Thorin had come to find you, on his way in from seeing Master Oin and Dwalin. He smiled genuinely, placing a loving hand on the small of your back. 

Leaning in slightly, he almost whispers in to your ear, “I think we should open some of our courting gifts, Kili’s getting ready to open the gifts himself.” You smiled and giggled a little. 

“Should I be concerned that I haven’t any gifts from my family?” You asked a little concerned. Your father hadn’t been ready to have the courting gift conversation with you or your sisters. Mostly because of your mother’s passing, he couldn’t bare to think of you getting married. “My father hadn’t told me about the gifts part of the courting practices of dwarves.”

“No, please don’t worry, Balin will have informed your family by now, and they’ll send gifts.” He smiled, taking your hand in his and leading you the living room, where Fili, Kili and Nori had many of the unopened gifts assembled. “We’ll open the courting gifts from my side with my family and friends. Your family with travel with their courting gifts.” 

Shyly taking a seat with Thorin, “I feel like I’ve missed out on learning a few things about my father’s dwarvish culture after my mom passed. She’d encourage him to talk to us about it.”

Fili finally took a seat himself, “now’s the time to relax. You’ll have plenty of time to stress out when the courting gifts from lords of the other mountains and the courting gifts from the people start coming in.” Fili started writing a list of what each gift was, what it was wrapped in and who the gift giver was. For ‘Thank You’ notes. 

Your eyes widen in surprise as you looked to Thorin for reassurance. He leant in, smiled with stars in his eyes and kissed you temple, “don’t worry yet my darling. I’ll be there with you. And Balin and Dis will be there for you for everything I can’t.”

You felt better but still shrunk into your seat, causing Thorin to chuckle deeply. Fili by now had the opened gifts information written down. Kili sitting next to his brother, held a gift in his hands and waited as Fili wrote down “box, stone grey paper, white ribbon, from Bard. Kili put the gift on the table in front of them, and picked up another, and continued, leaving space between each gift information for what each gift was. Fili gently elbowed his brother, and nodded towards Kili’s gift. Kili handed his uncle the gift he got for you and Thorin with his usual broad smile and cheeky glint in his eyes. With an arm wrapped around you, Thorin showed you the gift and smiled. It was the selected brothel services gift card. 

Kili told you that one of the items paid for, was for a berries and cream breakfast. This was to be enjoyed by you, Sigrid, Tilda, as a ‘get to know you’ activity. Another service was for a Champagne dinner party for Thorin, yourself, Bard, and a ‘guest’ of Bard’s. That gave you a question. “Thorin?” he ‘hm?’ “Does Bard have a ‘lady’ currently in his life?” 

Thorin, stumped, “I don’t know? I hope so, he deserves love in his life to share it with.” You smiled in agreement.

Thorin looked back at the item in his hands. Some of the brothel services paid for were to be used at home and some there. Thorin put the gift back on the table, and took the next gift from Kili, to open. It was from Nori, with a note to say that it was to be opened in private and this peaked your curiosity. You had already opened your gift from Dis, princess of Erebor, Thorin’s sister and Fili and Kili’s mother. The beautiful necklace. (read chapter 06)

The afternoon hours passed happily and quickly as you and your friends talked and opened a few more gifts with you. The hour of dinner preparation approached quickly. Fili and Kili excitedly got the hot tub started. They then helped Nori move the courting gifts back to your bedroom, while you started preparing dinner with Thorin.  
You had a deliocous meal with excellent conversation with your friends well into the night, even throughout a good long soak in the hot tub. 

As you prepared for bed with Thorin, tell told you that he send a written note with Roac, to Bard, King of Dale, “asking him if he could meet with us, here or somewhere private.” You smiled and agreed, and said that you would be happy to have Thorin’s friend visit, but wondered what you would serve him. Thorin told you not to worry. “I’ve also asked Bard to send Roac to Bombur, and he’ll send us Bard’s reply in addition to come ahead in light of Bard’s answer, via another Royal Raven.”

You smiled, and lent over the bed to get a quick kiss from Thorin. “You’ve thought of everything.”

Thorin smiled coyly, “I’ve had some experience with things like this.” replied with a gentle implication of being king. You hoped in bed and Thorin followed suit. You held the soft toy of Thorin in your arms that he won for you on the first or second day of the fair. He covered himself the blankets and noticed the toy in your arms. He asked to see it and you showed him. 

Thorin asked why you had wanted that toy in particular, and you shyly told him that you wanted it because it looked like him. An answer that caught him off guard.

In the morning after a wonderful sleep, you woke up to a wonderful surprise. A beautiful breakfast in bed, made and brought to you by your wonderful fiancee, with a note both from Bard and Bombur. Bombur will be by at around an hour before 12:30pm to prepare the lunch, and that Bard would be there for lunch at 1pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Please read and please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.
> 
> Here are some of the gifts that the company with give Thorin and the reader:
> 
> Gloin - helps you sell your wine, and has decided to be the financial accountant for the restaurant.  
> Oin - garden herbs and plants for healing.  
> Kili - brothel gift  
> Fili - not decided yet.  
> Ori - created for you some art for your home with Thorin.  
> Dori - helps you set up your home with Thorin.  
> Nori - will help you find farmers to supply the surprise restaurant for Thorin’s birthday.  
> Dis - necklace. As well has an incredible well fitted outfit, clearly designed for Thorin to look at but for you to weart, in Thorin’s favourite shade of blue. Thorin suspects that Dwalin had some hand in it.  
> Dwalin - teaches you some self defence, as well as a beautiful set of brass knuckles.  
> Balin - help get you a title  
> Thorin - will make you some sort of weapon. Also not decided  
> Bofur - will help make some of your furniture for your new home with Thorin.  
> Bifur - will make some of your furniture for your new home with Thorin, and arranges for your vegetables to be grown by a dwarvish farmer and to be used at the restaurant.  
> Bombur - cooking lessons in some dwarvish cuisine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your cousin Bilbo, your sisters and uncle have arrived. You have a dinner with Bard and Thorin. A few days later, Thorin comes to you to tell you something, and for a picnic lunch. Thorin’s birthdays is fast approaching. 
> 
> I also apologize for taking so long to post. I don't have any excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

It had been several months since the lunch with Bard and Thorin. Thorin suggested that you try some of the services of the brothel with Bard and his daughters’, the more innocent ones, berries and cream. It was a lovely breakfast meal with obviously berries and cream, but also with pikelets and pancakes and a full breakfast, but with champagne; which Bard allowed his youngest daughter to experience a sample. 

Your cousin Bilbo, your uncle and your sisters had arrived. When asked about Bag End, Bilbo told you that he arranged for his cousins and their young son Frodo to housesit for him, before heading off to meet up with your uncle and sisters. Then travelling on to meet up with Fili and Kili and traveling back with them. The princes gave their room to your sisters during their stay and Bilbo stayed in the mountain with Bofur, much to your bafflement. You had plenty of space for your relatives, without the princes giving up their room. 

One night, Bard had requested that you join him for dinner one night. You nervously looked to Thorin, you nudged you encouragingly to accept Bard’s offer. That night at dinner, Bard had brought a courting gift, a courting gift in Thorin’s favour. Well not entirely. He knew of your cousin and his arrival to visit. He had become very fond of hobbits, with a high regard for their qualities. Bard wished to help you even the ‘playing field’ between you and Thorin, so he ennobled you as a Duchess of Dale. You were so grateful and happy, you launched yourself on to Bard in bear hug around his waist, causing both Thorin and Bard to chuckle fondly. 

You couldn’t help being curious, but you weren’t noisy; you were part dwarrow after all. However, you liked Bard very much. You discreetly asked Thorin if Bard had found himself a new wife, someone to spend his life with and to help him or if there was any ‘lady’ in his life, and Thorin responded with ‘not that I know of’.

It was shame in your opinion, Bard deserved to have someone to share his life with and hers with him. You thought it would be lonely being a king without someone to love him for him. You knew Bard’s wife died just after their youngest was born. Bard deserved to be happy.

Thorin had been back to the mountain and came to stay with you on the weekends and a few long weekends, and many dinner dates. Thorin’s birthday was fast approaching, and the surprise was well on it’s way to completion, all without Thorin’s slightest suspicion. The whole mountain was alive with activity, and there was a Diplomatic party arriving from the Iron Hills, including Dain. In Dain’s diplomatic party from the Iron Hills, was a servant woman in his wife’s employ. 

The woman many years ago had her eyes on Thorin, who in turn had no interest in, so he undertook the unpleasant task of telling he wasn’t interested, he hoped before she became to fond of him or purused him for too long. Thorin “is the last man in the world who would intentionally give any woman the idea of his feeling for her more than he really does.” (Jane Austen’s Emma) Nor would Thorin allow any woman to continue to have false hope of him. The woman had taken the ‘gentle, clear, firm’ (in Thorin’s description) rather poorly as it turned out later. 

Thorin had rushed back to tell you the afternoon he first saw her in Erebor in her place in the diplomatic party among Dain’s wife household, He was worried that you were going to run into her during one of your visits to Erebor (date nights), or hear rumours and get the wrong idea. Thorin picked up the picnic basket and let you to a nice spot in the back yard that was shaded but still had enough sunlight without being to bright to see. Thorin laid the blanket out for you to lay the food out on, Thorin laid out some plates and things as you stopped to think of something as you saw Thorin open a champagne bottle. You had not be able to get a nagging thought out of your head; you had been trying to learn to enjoy champagne and Thorin brought a decent bottle to try. You watched as Thorin poured the champagne, and you looked at it and was reminded of Fili's hair colour. That's when it came to the you, Fili had asked about champagne and having a champagne date with a girl. Fili had been there at the brothel for a champagne date. You smiled to yourself as Thorin’s voice brought you back to him. 

“Where’d you get the champagne and the flutes?” You asked him curious, half knowing the answer.

He grinned back, also knowing, “You know where! I decided that I was going to make use of one of the services.” He had, the picnic basket held additional secrets. Thorin had packed berries, cream and pikelettes for dessert. You made a mental note to ask Bombur and your uncles about including berries, cream and pikelettes to the restaurant menu. You remembered how close the restaurant was to being ready and that meant that Thorin’s birthday was coming up soon too.

After eating the light lunch and pleasant conversation, you asked a little hopefully, “Are you staying here tonight?” 

He smiled back, lent in for a kiss, and responded, “sadly no, I need to be in Erebor tonight and for the next few days.” You smiled and sighed in acceptance. He looked down briefly at what he was putting on a desert plate, and looked back up at you to hand you your desert. “You could come and stay in Erebor with me?” You smiled in a way that reminded him of what he implied. He smiled and blushed back. “I mean, you can stay with Dori, Ori. Nori’s getting cabin fever and he could use a few days away, so could the princes. You’d be near Bilbo and your sisters.” 

You smiled, “agreed. I’d love too.” You had Nori house sit for you before many times. It wouldn’t cause any suspicions for you to stay there, in terms of why you were around. You didn’t need any questions being raised when everyone was trying to quietly get Thorin’s big birthday surprise ready.

“Wonderfull. I can send for Nori and Dwalin when I get back. Balin and Dwalin will likely be waiting for me at the gates.” The wonderful picnic lunch was finished and now packed up. 

He carried the picnic basket back into the kitchen. “Do you have to go now?” You looked at him, your eyes pleading for him to stay a little while longer. 

“No, I don’t. I’d love to help you clean up and I’ll stay for a bit. I’ll read to you for an hour or two.” 

You smiled blissfully, and pulled Thorin down for a kiss by his shirt. “hmmm, Thank you!” You released his shirt from your grasp. You loved when he’d read to you. His blissful smile matched yours. 

Quick work was made of the cleaning up, kitchen ware washing was an easy and effortless task for any dwarf to handle with ease and grace. Thorin lead you to your room, and to sit on your bed together. A book already on your bed, was picked up and opened. You lent back to lie against Thorin’s side and your head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around you came to hold the other half of the book. He began reading at the top of the opened page.

You lied there together in love and companionship, him reading in a steady pace and you listening peacefully to his deep chocolatey voice. With Thorin’s birthday fast approaching, only a few weeks away, a month and a half, you were wondering how it would affect your relationship with Thorin. 

“Thorin, how long does a dwarrow courtship take?” Thorin ‘hmm’ed, as he closed the book. “I know we’ve only been courting for just over a month, but how long do we need to court before we marry?” He looks at you patiently. 

“It depends my love.”

“On what? For us to fall in love?” you asked slightly incredulously. He smiled at your sarcasm. 

“Well I’m not sure. I don’t know how long my parents courted, but my sister and her husband only courted a full human year.” He sat up a little way, to kiss your head on the spot between your eye and your ear. “I’ll ask Balin when I see him. I had better get going.” You walked him to the door, and waited for him to put his boots and coat on. He kissed you deeply and lovingly. “I’ll see you soon. I’ll tell Dwalin when I see him to fetch Nori and come to collect you when Nori’s ready. You should also pack.” You smiled and nodded. He left and you closed the door behind him.

You set out to ready the house and pack for a few weeks in Erebor. A few hours later Nori, and the princes arrived with Dwalin. Nori greeted you heartily, and thanked you just as heartily, clearly happy to have a reprieve from Dori’s clucking, causing you to laugh to yourself in fondness. 

Nori handed you a folded piece of paper when you opened your bedroom door to him. He would stay in your room with you while you stayed in his while you were in Erebor. Your sisters would share a guest accommodation with Bilbo and your uncle. 

You opened the folded piece of paper as you reached for your bags. Behind you Nori told you it was a response to a question from Balin. You read the response, ‘You will need to ask him on his Birthday, and a wedding date can be set for a month following at the earliest.’ You smiled and thanked Nori for the note. You folded it and tucked it safe away in your clothing. 

Dwalin stopped you just as you reached the front door with your bags. “lass, we still need ta go ov’r the surprise fer Thorin.” He pointed to the living room chairs. You felt a little like a schoolchild getting sent to the headmaster’s office. “Thorin’s big day is comin’ soon, we need ta make sur’ tha’ he doesn’ put ‘is foot in it.” You smiled at Dwalin phrase. 

“So what do you suggest?” Nori asked behind you.

“Well, you could get the company together and take him on a camping trip. When’s the last time you all have gone fishing or camping together?” Each of the dwarves faces lit up in recognition of the perfect idea. 

“Well then lass, it’s on. As soon as ye and I get back, we’ll tell the others.” And with that, Dwalin grabbed your bags and you got your coat and boots on and left. 

There was something that you wanted to get Dwalin’s help on, and something you wanted to know about. “Dwalin, have my sisters been behaving themselves?” 

“Ay, they have lass.” You looked at him to see if he might be trying to tell you what he thought you wanted to hear. He was telling you truth, and you thanked him. 

You were going to ask him for his help with something, but he beat you to it. He obviously knew what his brother wrote you to in the note. “Lass, what would you call a bunch of guys taking a man out the night before his wedding?” 

You stared at him for a second or two, and closed your eyes and chuckled. “I think it’s called a bachelor’s party. There’s a similar one for the bride called, I think,” you paused to find the words, “a bachelorette or hen party.” 

He nodded, and tried to keep his poker face on, but you knew that he was certainly planning a bachelor party for Thorin, and perhaps planning to get Dis and your sisters to plan one for you. You didn’t mind Thorin having one, or having a hen party yourself. You just smiled and shook your head, only imaging the possible trouble and mischief that would happen as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


End file.
